Gabriel's Last Stand
by C.J.Awkwardxx
Summary: What really happened at Elysian Fields that night? The night that Sam and Gabriel got their second chance? Fix it fic for Hammer of the God's. Contains Sabriel.


**This is a fix it fic for Hammer of the Gods. That episode hurt so much, that even after Meta Fiction I still needed this. **

**There are implications of Sabriel. Okay, maybe less implications, but, can you blame me? Our Moose deservers a happy ending.**

* * *

When Gabriel returned to help the Winchesters, he knew immediately that he wouldn't be leaving. Luci didn't take much to betrayal, and Gabriel was committing the worst kind. Siding with the humans.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He'd never been selfless, and wasn't the sacrificing kind.

Maybe it was the stern talking to that Dean gave him. It certainly made him think.

But if Gabriel was completely honest with himself, it was really a pair of bright hazel eyes that had convinced him. A shaggy haired, too tall, genius human. Sam Winchester.

Ever since Mystery Spot, Gabriel had felt an attraction for the striking human. Sammy was certainly handsome. But when he pointed those big puppy eyes the Archangels way, Gabriel had crumbled.

Sam had wormed his way under the ex-Tricksters defences. Gabriel admitted to having a heart, and Sam Winchester seemed to know how to manipulate it. Using Gabriel's affection for the tall human against him. All without realising what he was doing.

The worst part was, Sam felt the same. He had the same pull to Gabriel as the Trickster did to him. It wasn't one sided.

Gabriel would have loved to see where they could have gotten, if they'd allowed themselves to feel. The kind of chemistry they had was rare, and it usually led to something meaningful. Now they would never get the chance. All because Gabriel was too much of a coward.

So, with the Winchesters and Kali safely out of the way, with Sam safe, Gabriel turned to his brother with only one regret. That he had never told Sam Winchester how he felt.

* * *

Sam couldn't leave Gabriel to face his death alone. Because that was what it was. An execution. Gabriel wouldn't survive.

Shoving Kali into his brother, Sam raced back into Elysian Fields Motel without looking back, not even when Dean had yelled at him to stop. Sam couldn't leave Gabriel. Not now. Not like this. Not before Sam had worked out his own twisted feelings for the Archangel.

He had to stop this. He had to save him. He had to.

Sam had started this, and now he was going to end it.

* * *

When Sam had came bursting in, Lucifer's attention had wavered for a moment, long enough for Gabriel to throw his brother off him, sending him into the wall. What the hell was the Hunter doing? If he'd left, Gabriel could have died knowing he was safe. Now he had returned, Gabriel would be distracted. The two desires, the two instincts, would clash within the Archangel. One, the survival instinct. The other, to protect Sammy at all costs.

It was obvious what would win.

As Gabriel's older brother returned to his feet, the ex-Trickster had his blade out, defending Sam. He could sense the humans fear, and couldn't understand why he didn't run.

Until Luci threw Gabriel into the cluster of tables, and turned on the hunter. Assuming, correctly, that Gabriel was incapacitated for the time being, the other Archangel began taunting Sam, trying to convince him to say yes. But Sam wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. He was staring at the angel blade, just out of reach. So Gabriel gathered up his disorientated Grace, and sent the blade flying towards him. Years of training kicked in, and Sam caught it by the handle.

Lucifer, believing Sam was no threat, advanced towards Gabriel with pure rage burning in his eyes. Gabriel felt a flicker of fear, which soon turned to disbelief as Sam delivered the killing blow, slamming the blade home into Lucifer's vessel's heart.

* * *

Once the glare of the dying Grace had faded, Sam risked a glance upwards. Gabriel was staring at him with an incredulous look on his face, which soon turned into a full on grin as the Archangel straightened himself.

The ex-Trickster barely spared a glance at the empty vessel of his brother. There would be time to mourn later, Sam supposed. All he could feel was the press of heated lips against his own, and a feeling of rightness.

The light at the end of the tunnel was right here.

* * *

**Okay, that was more angsty at the beginning than I would have liked. This is how that season should have ended, instead of dragging on and hurting us all. **

**Tell me what you thought. Please, review **

**C. **


End file.
